


The Kid Sees Dead People

by TaiJanai



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ANGST!!, Angst, Dream Smp, FUCK THE EGG THO, Psychological Trauma, but lots of death, clingyduo, damn i just miss happy times, dramaticizing minecraft men, from what tubbo said that one time, mcyt ruined my life, people die but its not graphic, the egg, tons of implied characters from the smp, wrote this in like three hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai
Summary: (Based on the stream where Tubbo meets the egg)He describes what he saw as "Lots of dead families." What did he see specifically, though?That poor kid.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 81





	The Kid Sees Dead People

**Author's Note:**

> -Tubbo he/they !!  
> -Clingyduo described as platonic soulmates :)
> 
> Can you tell who each of the flashbacks/flashforwards are?

“Boop!”

Tubbo popped off his helmet, exposing himself to the fumes of the egg. One deep inhale later, and the flashes began.

Who were they? There were so many, they seemed so hurt… Who were these people? Their faces were all right on the brink of recognition, but just out of reach.

The first, a boy and an adult. The younger boy felt terrified, and betrayed, which mirrored the anger of betrayal on the man’s face. There was shouting and crying, it was unbearably loud. 

Then there was a loud bang, and the scene changed. It was the same two people, amongst a shoulder-to-shoulder crowd of young men and women without faces. The man looked at the boy, his eyes full of pained tears, before they rolled into his head, and he collapsed. Fake and stolen treasures spilled out of his pockets, and the crowd went silent.

Then another change, now in a dark room. A father and his hurting son standing over the destruction of freedom. With two quick swipes, a sword from the elder man’s hand slayed the son. He fell to his knees, as the blood on the sword quickly evaporated.

They felt it. He felt all of it. So much emotion, so much pain and loss. It stung in his chest and in his heart, and pounded against the walls of his skull as the egg tried to break him from the inside out.

Tubbo blinked. His vision was blurry with salty tears. He let out a wail, and Tommy walked over to him. 

Another flash.

A young boy, alone now. Underwater, it seemed, but crying. Were they his own tears? He was sinking. There was nobody around him, but he screamed. The water muffled him. He looked to the sky as he ran out of breath, and went still.

Tubbo staggered forward. He couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t. He heard Tommy groan in confusion, but he sounded so echoey, and so distant.

There were two ladies. One cried and cried, but the other was tired of crying. The taller was angry, and so full of grief. She was hurt and thrown aside. The smaller one yelled at her. She told her there was still a chance. Then the angrier lady unsheathed her sword, and came running at her.

“Not the lava, _Not the lava_!” Tommy’s shouts stopped the thought before it finished.

Tubbo stepped over the lava puddle, barely able to differentiate it from the floor. He choked miserably. They turned back around into another vision.

Two men, red and green, were shouting. It didn’t need context, the reasoning was terribly familiar: they both had loved too much. A lack of communication caused the outburst. Now they screamed words they didn’t mean, and left scars and bruises they’d never forgive themselves for.

Tubbo cried out loudly once again, trying to yell the voices out.

“Okay, get the suit back on- get-“ His friend insisted.

Two kids stood opposite each other. The room was still, and quiet. It seemed almost happy for a second, before one unsheathed a dark, gleaming sword. He seemed worried, cautious, scared. His small friend smiled at him, tears staining his scar-stricken face. Their mouth moved to say “It’s okay,” but no words came out. The other swung his weapon.

Tubbo cried, “I don’t want to….”

“Get the suit on,” Tommy continued, “Do you like it or hate it?”

A quick image, barely a second, of a winged man dropping dead by the hands of a formless monster, a hat falling off of his head as it hit the ground.

“The egg is so _mean_ …” The sobbing boy said, not able to even begin to explain. 

“Tubbo?”

A lonely king stood over a cliff. He threw over a reddish disc, and an axe. His cape flowed along in the wind, tattered with age and wear. He took off his crown, tossing it to the ground, as if it were just some rock. He stared off to the horizon, and stepped forward.

“TUBBO, TUBBO STOP IT, LOOK UP, TUBBO-“

They hugged their head to cover their ears, trying to block out the egg’s influence.

A quick glimpse of a blue man, stabbing himself in the stomach with a sword, as the one who loved him most watched with nothing more than apathy.

“TUBBO, HOW FAST ARE THOSE LITTLE LEGS OF YOURS?”

He shook his head, “I don’t wanna run.”

This hurt. _Fuck_ , he could feel every single one of them. The pain from each person, physical or emotional, filled his brain and body to where he felt he couldn’t move.

“Okay, Tubbo?” Tommy said slowly.

The flash of a golden man, crying as he’s slain by a child who was oh, so desperate to see his family again.

Tommy’s voice cut through, startling the smaller, “Hold my hand.”

Tubbo complied, wiping his face with the hand he wasn’t holding.

“And I’m gonna _yank_ you and we’re gonna run, okay?” He asked, though he wouldn’t take “no” for an answer.

“Do I have to-“ He mumbled.

One of the ladies from before, the smaller one, kneeled on the floor beside the bodies of two people she loved the most.

Tubbo sobbed again, “The egg is so mean…”

They gripped Tommy’s sleeve and latched onto his arm. The visions were shorter when Tommy was closer or talking. 

There was a second of silence as the taller looked at his weeping friend worriedly. 

“Tubbo,” He said softly, “I have a plan.”

The other opened his eyes, indicating that he was listening.

“I’m gonna slow them, but we can’t kill them. Take a pearl-“ He dropped an ender-pearl.

“What…”

He showed them the Turtle Master Potion. 

“I’m gonna _slow_ them, then we’re gonna run.”

A man with broken glasses looked at his young friend, smiling as the withering poison set into his veins. The boy cried and cried, wishing that there was anything in his power he could do to save him. There probably was, too, he just didn’t remember how.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay…” The taller boy soothed him back into reality.

“You, okay,” He said, “Are you okay? Are you alright?”

Tubbo squeezed his arm, then nodded with a small “mhm.”

“Hello,” Said Bad, standing atop the egg.

Tubbo flinched. 

Someone being laid to rest beside his closest friend. Not killed, but they were, indeed, dead.

“Guys, the egg made him cry,” Tommy said.

“Okay,” The demon man responded carelessly.

Tubbo made the mistake of looking up, accidentally meeting the cat-man’s blood red eyes.

Someone threw themself in the way of someone they loved. He took a bullet, took a hit, for a person Tubbo couldn’t hope to remember. They weren’t familiar like everyone else was, but the other person loved them dearly.

Tubbo covered his ears, not listening to the egg, nor the conversation that the other three were having. 

He stood there, barely able to stay on his feet. These vision-things took everything out of him, like he, himself was dying as well.

They groaned, like they’d been doing, to keep out the noise. Tommy was talking, but Tubbo tried his best to not listen.

Then BadBoyHalo said something, and everyone looked to him.

Nobody spoke for a second, so Tubbo assumed he was asked a question.

“Mhm?” He nodded.

“Do you like the egg?”

Tubbo looked up to his friend. He nodded, and Tubbo copied him.

The egg continued to worm it’s way into his head. Tommy kept talking and making excuses, but the room whispered dates and places and reasons that Tubbo couldn’t understand. There was so much, it hurt. He sobbed quite a bit more.

Then another flash.

A young boy, but seemed older than he was, standing next to graves of people who didn’t love him, his hands still calloused from digging. Each tombstone held a bitter lie, and everyone who looked at them knew it. The air held resentment just as much as mourning.

That one seeped deep into Tubbo’s soul. He screamed at it, not entirely present in the current situation, Tommy laughing awkwardly around him and the two adults watching him warily.

—————

“ _Please_ tell me you did not just fuckin’ leave me,” Tommy said, looking around for his partner. 

Tubbo sniffled, deciding against an apology, as he sprinted away.

The last thing he saw as he left the area of effect of the egg, was a boy clutching the lifeless body of the last person to ever care for him, a father figure, a friend.

Tubbo groaned again, as he raced to get Sam. For some reason, the thought of seeing him made the boy’s stomach churn.


End file.
